Santuario Ocultado
by delphinewinters
Summary: The story of a teenage girl trying to find her place in the human's word and in her clan's world. Lust, hate, love, and emotions combine to create chaos. ((Fanfic from Blood and Chocolate. Rating for further chapters, if I can get some good reviews...lol)


If only they knew. The humans have hated, feared, and ignored our kind for thousands of years, and they do so without knowing anything about the way we live, or even that we exist. Hate is in the eyes of humans, hate and self-glory. Most humans. Some search for proof that we exist, not knowing what they would do if they found it, and most fearing the day that they might find it. Our clan and clans throughout history have survived unnoticed through careful planning, and something else.  
  
I am Beleza Esquecida, daughter of Retorno Doamor and Escondido Parasempre, born into the Santuario Ocultado clan of Deer Lodge, Montana. My father, Retorno, and my mother, Escondido, met in Hollywood when they were both nineteen. They were young and out of work, and moved to Deer Lodge where a year later, I was born. Prophecies of our clan state that if you do not the meet your potential mate and breed by the last day of your nineteenth year, you will never find a mate. The leader of our clan, Conhecimento Profundo, christened me after my first birthday naming me Beleza Esquecida. Everyone's name in our clan, and most clans, means something about their life that only the clan leader, and the individual knows. Mine means Forgotten Beauty. Conhecimento has been the leader for a total of 18 years, and according to the older clan members, he became leader one year before we arrived and were accepted. In case you are a little thick in the head, that makes me 17. Our clan consists of twelve members: Conhecimento, Retorno, Escondido, me, two of my mother's friends, Morte Companhia, Cheia Sabedoria, their mates, Decisão Perigosa, Sonhos Misteriosos, a single woman, Amigiana Necessidade, an orphan, Matança Elaborada, and two other teenagers who are my best friends, Além Dimaginação, and Pérola Chamada. Além Dimaginação and Pérola Chamada were born the same year as me, and we are insepriable.  
  
Our clan has been very lucky for the past hundred years with having our territory stretch over the entire city of Deer Lodge, but fights are common along the borders. The northwest borders Granite, where the Lua Da Noite clan resides. This is where ninety percent of our battles happen, and all of these battles include bloodshed, pain, and quite often death. The death of a clan member is the same as losing a family member, someone who a family requires to operate. We try to avoid battles if we can, but territorial boundries need to be kept. My Grandfather was the leader of a clan in New Hampshire, the Bebedor Do Espírito, and one night during September, another clan entered through the north borders, the Novo Mar. My Grandmother first hid my mother who was only a toddler, and then accompanied the clan in battle. They were outnumbered, the Novo Mar had thirteen members, and the Bebedor Do Espírito clan held eight. They were overpowered, and the territory was handed over to the Novo Mar. In battle, my Grandfather's throat was torn open, and his windpipe torn. My Grandmother attempted to revive him, but dispite her attempt, he traveled on. My Grandmother howled into the air and attacked the leader who killed him, still trying to protect the borders, but she was over run, and the territory was gone. My Grandmother was accepted as the lowest member of the clan, and not wanting to become a loner until she found a new territory, she accepted. Eventually, she worked her way up the social ladder, and became a high ranking female. My mother grew up with that clan and trained, and she soon joined in the clan battles for position. These battles occur once overy three months. The males line up on one side of a battle ground. The leader enters the middle of the field where he removes his clothing for morphing ease. As he howls his form slowly changes from human to wolf, but not completely wolf. The face is wolf, except the eyes, the body is stockier, the tail is finer hair. Depending on the location of a clan and the time of year, the fur thickness changes, like real wolves, they have summer and winter coats. After the leader changes, the rest of the clan will follow his lead, changing into wolf form. The females of the clan stay on the other side of the males, and change as well. They are the audience of a battle. As changing is finished, the leader will howl, asking for a challenger. The winner of the males will be the leader for the coming time, and the losers will battle eachother for hierarchy under the leader. The males then rest and there is a brief moment of rest for them to recuperate. The mates of the males can then attempt to heal the males as much as they can, remembering that their time to battle is coming next. Usually the period of rest last for about an hour until the leader of the female, who is also the mate of the first leader of the males, takes the battle stance and howls for a challenger. The female's battle usually lasts longer than the male's because there are usually more female's in a clan then there are males. But, their battles are just as bloody. 


End file.
